


Through the Late Night.

by wroetoflex (orphan_account)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester United
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wroetoflex





	1. Chapter 1

Dan shouldn’t have. But he did. 

He couldn’t help himself to the small bottle of vodka in his hotel room. He was stressed and anxious to a level in which there was nothing else to think about but preseason, his reputation, how the fans would see him, how the press would see him.

His head felt heavy. He’d left the evening dinner early because he felt physically sick. 

Yet now he was at peace. He was going to get in trouble. Somehow he would, he knew that. 

But it was worth it. For this small time spent on cloud nine afar from his crippling anxiety and paranoia. Lying in bed, he enjoyed this clear mind space; he hadn’t felt so relaxed in days. 

There was no one he could talk to about it. He was too shy. They’d think that he’s a pussy or something. Daniel thought. They barely knew him, they wouldn’t understand...

Dan’s joy had lasted shorter than expected. His mind had become busy again, and his nerves had ripped him down from his three minutes in heaven; straight back down into reality. Where Daniel really didn’t want to face, at all. Sobbing into his pillow, the vodka, evidently, was not a good idea at all now. 

“Dan?” Scott’s voice echoed into Dan’s hotel room. 

“Fuck..” Dan mumbled, he really didn’t want get up to open the door, his head was spinning. 

“Daniel?” The voice echoed once again. 

Dan sighed, he longed to be alone in this moment, but nothing stays according to plan, does it? 

He sat up, and practically waddled towards the door, using the wall as a support; just in case the dizziness got too much for him. Using his last spoonful of energy, he swung the door open, to meet with blue eyes. 

“Hey” Said Scott.

“Hey” Said Daniel.

“Um,” Said Scott, finding comfort against the door frame, “Do you, uh”

Daniel looked at him blankly, he wasn’t too sure what the Scotsman was trying to say, so he stayed silent. 

“Um,” Scott shook his head lightly, “Would you, uh, like to go down to the hot tub?”

“The hot tub?” 

“Yeah, uh, it’s just downstairs, near the pool” 

“Is it hot?” 

Scott looked at the younger welshman in a puzzled manner, “Uh, yes it is.”

“Does it have bubbles?” Daniel asked, his voice protecting through a soft mumble. 

“Have you ever seen a hot tub?” Scott askedtimidly, chuckling. 

“I’m not stupid” Said Daniel.

“No, of course you’re not.” Said Scott, looking anywhere but into James’ eyes. “So, uh, shall we go then?”

“I can’t go in my pyjamas” 

Scott, almost, burst out laughing, “We’re changing?” 

“I’m not changing in front of you, stranger” Said Dan, as he strolled back into his hotel room, on the search for his swim shorts. Scott following him. 

“Well, that’s a shame.” 

“Pardon?” 

“I said get your shorts on, it’s already ten.”

Dan waved his hands, “Shooh! Shooh!” 

Scott covered his mouth, this was a new side to Daniel that he hadn’t seen before, and it was hilarious. He moved into the bathroom, placing himself on the counter and chuckling. This was going to be a long night. 

“Scotty?”

“Yeah?” 

“I can’t get my shirt off.”

Scott’s heart jumped, and like a 12-year old girl he clasped his hands together excitedly, making his way out of the bathroom. 

Dan was on his bed, pushing his abdomen upwards , fiddling with his buttons, he’d 

successfully managed a few. 

“Scotty!”

All the while Scott had been staring and he hadn’t realised. Quickly, he moved towards the shorter man:

“Stay still then.” Scott’s hands placed upon the shirt, his hands suddenly burning. 

Daniel huffed; moving his arms under his head, lying back. 

“Hurry up!” 

“I can’t move any faster.” 

Daniel huffed.

“Right, done.” 

“Quit staring.”

“I wasn’t.”

Daniel sat up, Scott moved aside. Suddenly stripping his joggers off, Scott didn’t notice until he turned back and James’ fingers hooked onto the waistband of his boxers:

“Woah!”

“What?”

“I don’t want to see your cock!”

“Don’t look then” 

Scott turned away, he listened to Dan shuffle about. He couldn’t believe Dan was naked behind him. 

“You can look now.” 

Dan was sat back in the chair, thighs spread, arms resting on the sides. 

“Stop staring Scotty, places to go.” 

“I’m not staring”

“You so were, weirdo.” 

Scott stood up, peeling his top off, throwing it aside. Scott looked at Dan, and his eyes shot away. 

“Let’s go then.” 

Dan followed Scott, the door closing behind-

Scott’s hand slammed into the door.

“What?”

“Key card?” 

“Oh, yeah. Good idea” Said Dan, as he waddled back into his hotel room. 

“Oh god..” Scott sighed. 

They walked towards the lifts, Dan walking strangely close to the wall, hand drifting along it. 

“Are you alright?”

“What?”

“Are you okay?” Scott giggled.

“Oh, yeah, fine.” 

Scott raised an eyebrow, as he pressed the button, looking back to Daniel; whose eyes were trailing down..

“Dan”

“What?” Asked Dan, in an annoyed tone, “Just shush” 

“Why?”

“You’re annoying.”

“Thanks bud.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

It seems that they were the only ones present. Scott jumped in, emerging out of the water to find Daniel stood on the first step with his arms folded. 

“You’re a twelve year old” 

“C’mon, have some fun Mr grumpy.” 

“You want fun do you?” 

“Yeah”

Daniel kicked water towards him, splashing Scott in the face. Scott splashed back. So Dan jumped in, right in front of him. Scott grabbed at his sides, bringing him to the surface.

“Nice try, kid.” 

“Got you soaking.” Daniel chuckled, rubbing his head. 

They were quite close, Scott could smell the vodka.

“Dan” The tone is Scott’s voice changed completely.

“What?”

“You been drinking?”

“Only a bottle”

“How much?” Scott grabbed Dan’s wrists as he tried to wriggle away from him.

“Only a small bottle.”

“How you feeling?”

“Headache.” 

“Did you eat at dinner?”

“A bit. Look, stop with the questions.” 

“No.”

“Why not?” Daniel hadn’t realised he’d ended up sat in the scotsman’s lap. 

“Don’t tell me to stop caring.”

“It’s nice to hear someone does.” The tears were already falling and he couldn’t stop them,

“Hey, hey” Scott’s hands rested on his cheeks, rubbing them.

“I’m just really anxious Scotty, about everything.” 

“I’ll always be here for you, okay?” 

Daniel nodded, “I just didn’t think anyone would understand.”

“We’ve all been there, okay? You’re never alone here.” 

Daniel nodded, resting his head into Scott’s shoulder.

“Thank you, so much..” He exhaled shakily into the scotsman’s shoulder. 

“I’m always here,” Scott rubbed a hand soothingly on his back. 

Daniel pulled away, he was still sat in Scott’s lap; something in which he could blame on the drink. Although, the warm water of the hot tub had seemed to make him feel much better. Scott smiled at him, Daniel smiled back. The silence wasn’t awkward at all; it was oddly comfortable, relaxing. It’s what Daniel needed. 

Until Scott shoved him back into the water. 

“Hey!” He yelped, but it was too late. Emerging out of the water, Scott had gotten out:

“Come on James, why are you taking so long?” 

Daniel huffed, “Ha. Ha. Very funny.” 

It was a stupid idea to climb out of the hot tub and sprint towards McTominay; but he did it anyway. He didn’t mean to tackle Scott into the Olympic-sized pool, but Scott had turned his back and couldn’t stop James anyway-

“Shit!” 

Daniel quickly made his way to the surface and out of the pool. Walking quickly away, they weren’t suppose to be in the pool at this time anyway. He was surprised that there was no cover for the pool. 

“You’re dead James!” Scott’s voice echoing throughout the room. 

As he was showering off the chlorine, he didn’t realise the presence behind him until he was pushed back against a wall.

“Oh, hi Scott” Dan chuckled. 

The taller man spoke, his hand on Dan’s chest:

“You think you can just get away with that?”

Dan nodded, “You don’t mind really, just a bit of payback.”

Scott smiled, letting him go, “Whatever.”

“You can’t be mad at me for long can you?” 

“Shut up James, it’s your bedtime.” Said Scott, flicking on the shower adjacent to them, he stepped under it. 

An overwhelming feeling possessed Dan, his chest tightened as Scott sighed and lifted his head up. He couldn’t take his eyes off the taller man. He even rubbed his eyes to distract him but they’d always end up glued to his solid abs. 

“Dan? What you doing?” Scott’s voice brought him back from-whatever that was. 

“Oh, sorry I was just-

“Staring?” Scott chuckled.

“No, I-

“It’s fine, admire my body all you want.” Said Scott, flicking off the water. 

Dan folded his arms, “You want me to.” He had no idea where this sudden confidence was coming from but he would most definitely blame it on the alcohol tomorrow.

“Maybe I do, any issues with that?”

“I’m happy with whatever, I’m a pretty easy-going man.” 

“Well that’s good to know.” Scott looked at him in a strange manner. 

Dan took a few steps closer, Scott raised his eyebrows. Dan sighed, then he grabbed the scotman’s face and-

Kissed him. 

He pulled back immediately:

“Holy shit I’m so sorry-fuck..” Dan’s eyes widened, but he had turned away too quickly to even register the other man’s expression. He’d never ran so fast in his life. 

He really didn’t want to think about seeing Scott the next morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh fuck..” 

Dan groaned at the awakening sound of his alarm; which did no favour in helping his thumping headache. He rolled out of bed, crashed onto the floor, and crawled his way to the mini fridge. Where an ice cold bottle of water was awaiting, the first sip tasted like it came from Apollo himself. Resting his head back on the side of the bed, he sighed as the thumping became a lot quieter. 

Although, Dan hadn’t resolved all of his problems. The haunting memory from last night that Dan desired to burn from his mind.

He had kissed Scott. 

The worst part was, Scott wouldn’t forget it anytime soon. Plus, Dan had a girlfriend. Why would even think of doing something like that in the first place? 

Anxieties came flooding back, and they felt a lot stronger. 

“Fuck..” Dan sighed, he could already feel the tears coming. 

He’d only been part of Manchester United for a little over a week and still had managedto ruin a friendship and cheat on his girlfriend. Dan punched the bed in anger, kicking it, punching it over and over, until a knock sounded at his door. 

Dan trepidatiously ambled towards the door, he knew who it was. He’d had to face this sometime soon. Timidly, he opened the door:

“Dan”

Dan gulped, he couldn’t conjure words at this point. So, he stood there, trying to register the expression of the taller man.

“I think we need a chat, may I come in?” 

Dan opened the door wider, allowing the Scotsman to enter, he placed himself on the bed. 

“About last night-

“Mistake!” The word shot out of Dan’s mouth, Scott gave a surprised look.

“Oh, right,” Scott sounded, disappointed ? “I was just wondering how you’re feeling this morning.”

“Great.” Spoke Dan in an oddly happy manner.

“If you’re not honest I can’t help you.” 

Dan bowed his head, scuffing his feet into the carpet, “Not so great.” He mumbled.

“Come here.” 

Dan shuffled towards the taller man, he stood before him awkwardly.

“Am I that smelly that I can’t get a hug?”

Dan stood there, blinking way too often, fumbling with his fingers. A slight giggle escaped out of his mouth, far too late of a reaction. Scott laughed:

“You are cute sometimes.” 

Dan’s eyes widened, he coughed, and somehow asked: 

“Sometimes?”

“Not cute when you’re grumpy.” 

Dan, finally, looked up, meeting the ocean eyes. Fuck it, he thought as he dived into Scott, collapsing on top of him. 

“Woah, hey there boy...” Scott patted the shorter man’s back as they sat up. Dan was in Scott’s lap, again. 

“Hi..” Dan spoke softly, trying to cover up how much he was shaking. 

Scott’s eyes studied his face, he edged closer, his hands finding comfort in Dan’s fluffy hair. Scott’s heart beat fast. 

Dan’s breath hitched; his morals moaned, his anxieties flooded his mind. 

But as soon as their lips met, everything vanquished. 

The kissing became deeper, Scott was licking at Dan’s mouth. The sounds were wet and sloppy. 

“I’m kissing you again,” Dan mumbled, but he didn’t pull away. For this, this was too good of a feeling to stop. Scott began to kiss from Dan’s lips to his neck, creating a fiery path as he went, wet lips skimmed over his ear, a faint whisper sounded:

“You like it?” 

Dan had never heard Scott speak in such a tone, his head tilted back, fingers tugging at Scott’s training top. At this moment he realised he was topless and in his boxers. Kissing Scott McTominay. 

Something about this idea of their clandestine kissing turned Dan on, he kissed deeper; knowing full well he’d got an erection. Which had never happened from just kissing, not even with his girlfriend. 

Scott placed a hand on his chest, “We should probably head down for breakfast.” 

Dan sighed, “Really?”

“Really.” Scott’s eyes travelling, Dan placed two fingers on his jaw:

“Having fun there?” 

Scott looked down, “It looks like we could have some fun tonight” 

Dan gulped, “Please.” 

Scott squeezed his arse, “Only if you’re up for it.” 

“I don’t want to get changed now.”

Scott slapped his thigh.

“Ouch!”

“Wake-up slap” Scott winked, lifting Dan easily off him. 

“Pokemon nerd.” 

“I’m not the one with the obvious boner, I am?” 

“Fuck you.”

Scott opened the door, speaking softly, “You’d love to.” 

Before Dan could get other word in edgeways, the door had slammed. How dare Scott leave him in a state like this? 

How did Dan even get in a state like this? 

He quickly threw on his kit and headed for breakfast. Well, at least he’d come to some sort of resolution, kind of.

-

Daniel entered the dining hall, he could smell the smell of the breakfast buffet when he was in the lift. He walked in, seeing Scott and an empty seat next to him, Scott smiled at him. He was about to make his way over when-

“Dan! Come sit over ‘ere!” Jesse called out, Dan looked over, he felt bad but maybe this was a good opportunity to socialise with the other guys. Well, to socialise with Jesse and Marcus, and maybe Mason if he could get a word in edgeways.

“What do you want to eat Dan?” Marcus asked.

“Oh no, you don’t have to-

“Rashy doesn’t mind, what do you want?”

“Scrambled eggs, toast and a bit of bacon, please.”

Rashford nodded, walking his way over to the buffet. He looked up and almost had a heart attack as Jesse was sat opposite him, staring at him. 

“God, Jesse, you scared me”

“Oh, sorry bro,” Jesse shook his head, “Dod you sleep well?”

“Not really”

Jesse’s eyes widened, Daniel didn’t know why he reacted in such a way. 

“How come?” 

“Not anything in particular, just can’t sleep on the first nights.”

Jesse sighed, then coughed immediately:

“Hopefully you’ll sleep better tonight.” 

“Are you excited-

“Breakfast served.”Marcus spoke, Mason’s voice dispersing into thin air. 

“Cheers, you didn’t have to-

“Anytime bud” Marcus rested an easy hand on Dan’s shoulder, his mouth watered. Good food is the ultimate cure for a hangover, but he reckoned he was hiding it pretty well. As he went to pick up the jug of orange juice from Greenwood, his eyes locked with Jesse’s. 

“Daydreaming there?” Daniel asked smugly.

“Yeah..” Jesse’s eyes broke contact as he looked down at his unfinished piece of toast, lips curving into a shy smile. 

“What do you think of Shanghai then?” Mason asked quickly, probably nervous that he’d get cut over again. 

“Well, it’s very hot first of all.” 

“A true welshman’s words there.” Jesse commented, smirking slightly.

“It’s very futuristic here, I like it.” 

“I agree, all of the massive buildings and the colourful lights at night, it’s amazing.” Said Mason. 

“Do you get homesick?” Jesse asked, his voice shooting out of nowhere.

“Sometimes, I didn’t really go anyway when I was young, so I guess I’m not used to being away from home.” 

“Don’t worry about nothing bud,” Said Marcus, “We’re always here if you need a chat.” 

“Thanks boys.” 

“Ready for today’s training?” Mason asked.

Daniel nodded, he couldn’t talk with a piece of toast in his mouth. Although, he wasn’t sure if he was ready at all. 

“Ready for anything this lad” Said Jesse, tilting his head back, Dan’s heart stopped when he noticed the violet bites. They were definitely not from a few weeks ago...

“Anything?” Daniel asked, cocking up an eyebrows, Jesse’s cheeks flushed.

“How are we doing this morning, then?” Scotty asked, hands rubbing onto Dan’s shoulders. Dan knew he’d make an appearance at some point today. 

“I’m good Scotty boy, just chatting to James” Said Jesse.

“I see,” Scott spoke in an odd tone, hands still on Dan’s shoulders, “We ready to head out then?” 

“Sure thing” Rashford said, standing up. 

“Let’s go then Jess” Mason tapped his back, Daniel has caught Jesse staring again, 

“Wha-oh yeah I’m coming.” 

Scott kept his hands on his shoulders until the three left, Dan held his wrist:

“What was that for?” 

“Watch out for Jesse, he can get a bit-

“Flirty?” Dan stood up, facing the blue eyes, “I’m aware.” He laughed.

“Why didn’t you come sit next to me?”

“I wanted to socialise with the other lads Scotty,”

Scott pulled out some puppy eyes and Dan shook his head:

“Doesn’t mean to say you aren’t my best friend” 

“Ouch, friend zoned.” Scott chuckled, as they made their way out of the hall.

“Far from it.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Training in the hot sun gave no aid in ceasing Dan’s thumping headache. This didn’t stop his hard work and commitment though, nothing ever could. He would do his usual laps alongside Mason. Although this time to be greeted with a pair of trailing blue eyes, each time he completed another lap.

By his sixth, Scotty’s eyes were still able to meet his even when he was in the middle of some abdomen workouts with Rashford; Daniel decided to have some fun:

“Scotty! Go on lad!” He teased.

As he jogged on, he knew Scott had gone bright red. He hated unwanted attention; it made him feel very embarrassed and this he hated. Daniel found it hilarious, but he would later regret this when the resistance bands came out..

“Ouch!”

“Be quiet you baby”

Dan laughed, turning his head, “You’re hurting me on purpose!”

Scott shook his head, moving the resistance band, “Giddy up then pony!”

Dan huffed, then sprang forward with all his might, Scott having to keep up with his fast pace, his feet loosing control as they padded the ground repeatedly, he almost fell over:

“Jesus!”

“I’m not Jesus?” Dan grinned.

“You’re really pushing my buttons today aren’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” 

Scott scuffed his feet on the track, Daniel knew he won. 

-

”Enjoyed training today bud?” Rashford asked, sipping on his glass of water. 

”Very good, thanks Rash” Dan replied, relishing the food in front of him. 

“You’re fitting in very well” Jesse added.

”I sure hope so” Daniel chuckled, as he reached for his glass he met the same ocean eyes once again. Though, the expression painted on his face was unfamiliar. Daniel faced the other way.

“That speed though bro!” 

Daniel blushes under Jesse’s words, but he felt the waves crashing into his face from the ominous eyes sat on the other side of the round table. 

“Put in all my effort to keep up with you today” Mason admitted.

Daniel chuckled, “You were fine Mace” 

Mason smiled, Dan’s finally had the guts to face him. He looked at him as if to say ‘what?’ but Scott only replied by leaving the table.

“Right, I’m going to head up now, night guys” The Scotsman announced, leaving the dining room, leaving Dan gobsmacked. 

He did not just do that to me. 

Dan ignored it at first, knowing that Scott longed for a reaction from him. He attempted to make conversation with the guys but it wasn’t long before the memories of this morning came bursting pretty colours into Dan’s mind. He blood began to beat faster around his body, his breath hitched and, his dick was twitching at the thought of Scott’s full, red lips on his own. If he wandered further into his mind, he even pictured those red lips on his-

“Dan,” Marcus spoke, alerted that he indeed was not alone and that indeed he was still present in the dining room. 

“Hm?” He blinked.

“I think you need to head to bed bud,” Marcus chuckled, “Go on.” 

But if he went off, he’d give in to what Scott wanted. 

“Nah, I’m fine.” A puppy yawn followed his words.

Jesse raised his eyebrows, “Go up Dan.”

“Okay,” He rubbed his eyes, standing up, “night guys”

“You have a good sleep now!” Jesse said as he walked away, Daniel just stuck his thumb up. 

Pressing the button for the lift, he was never more nervous than in this moment. Possibly not as nervous as he was for the first pre-season game. He waddled towards his room, following the numbers. At this point, he concluded that he was in fact sleepy, but his mind definitely wasn’t.

“Scotty?” 

“Had a shower and everything, that’s how long you took.” Scott said, leaning against Dan’s door. 

“What are you doing?” Dan asked, his voice soft. Evidently, Dan knew exactly what he was doing, but would rather play his little innocuous character. 

“Let us get inside first,”

“You’re coming in?”

Scott smirked, eyes looking interested in the carpet, “Open the door James.”

James placed the key card and opened the door, the scotsman following him eagerly into his room. 

“I’m baking,” James suddenly stripped off his hoodie, then his training top. Turning around:

“Oh look Scotty your jaw is on the floor”

“Shut up” He placed himself on the bed, “and come over here.” 

“I can’t” 

“But you’re walking towards me?”

Dan, now stood between his thighs, smiled, ruffling his hair, “I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

Scott, for the first time, looked up at the shorter man, “Tell me.”

Dan fed his fingers into Scott’s hair, playing with it gently, “The thoughts won’t go away Scotty.”

Scott’s hands held onto his waist, lust sprinkling his words as he spoke again:

“Tell me.”

“I don’t mind the thoughts Scott. At all.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Look at me.”

Dan stepped back, Scott towering over him. Scott’s fingers glided on the side of the welshman’s face, ending up underneath his chin. 

There was an absence of words in the room. Dan’s  lips parted slightly, and Scott’s tongue slipped straight through them. The kissing sounds went straight to Dan’s dick, a quiet moan sounded. Scott’s voice echoed through the room:

“Jump,”

Dan jumped up, straddling the midfielder’s waist, the two ended up wrestling on the bed. After a few grabs and tugs, Scott now hovered over the smaller body. A short staring contest was put in practise before Scott couldn’t resist for any longer. 

He began to kiss all over the torso underneath him, Dan breathed in quickly:

“Holy shit Scotty” Dan gritted his teeth.

Dan’s head then hit the pillow, he barely could reach for the blonde hair, but when he did, he massaged into it. The feeling of Scott’s fiery lips on his soft skin glazed his eyes over with desire and lust. He couldn’t control himself, he let out other moan, this time a little louder.

“Shushhh!” Scott chuckled, Dan looked at him:

“Oh, fuck-

“A sight to see?” Questioned Scott, as he trailed his tongue over the washboard abs. 

Dan nodded, watching his every move, oh god he wanted this. 

“Come back up here,” Dan whined like a child. 

Scott smirked, moving upwards, he mounted Dan’s thighs, indulging in his flavour once again. Scott didn’t question what this was, he felt like he didn’t need to. Especially when Dan’s fingers fumbled at the ends of Scott’s top, attempting to pull it off, Scott broke away to strip it off. Dan’s eyes widened, immediately crashing their lips back together. Scott’s hands caressed his thighs, Dan’s hands explored Scott’s muscles, feeling each one. Dan moaned again, suddenly pawing at Scott’s crotch, Scott gave in-

His moan was low and seemed like more of a growl.

“That was fucking hot.” Dan commented, rubbing Scott’s back. 

Scott’s buried his head into the winger’s neck, Dan could feel the heat of his flushed cheeks. 

“My god..” Scott breathed out.

“Woah..” Said Dan, Scott rolled over, falling next to him. 

Heavy breaths flooded the room, 

“What time is it?” Asked Scott, Dan turned over.

The next thing Scott knew was that Dan was sitting on his crotch,

“Half ten.” 

“Hello to you too,” Scott grinned, sitting up, allowing his hands to snake around Dan’s arse.

Dan reply was sweet and hot on Scott’s mouth; he licked at his neck, kissing every inch of skin, Scott guided his head gently with his hand, lower and lower...

“Scotty..”

“Hm?”

“You sure you want to do this?” 

“Are you?” 

Dan nodded, smiling, “I’ll try my best” Dan moved his head back down-

“Oh fuck!”

“What?” Dan chuckled.

“Sorry,” Scott blushed, “Just, um, excited”

“I’m glad..” Said Dan, planting soft lips directly above Scott’s waistband; Scott bit his lip, saying nothing, just observing as the pleasure built up inside his bones. 

Dan tugged Scott’s joggers down, shuffling down with them until they were just below his knees, then Dan clambered back up to rest on his thighs. Scott thought it was the funniest thing, but he said nothing. 

_Dan was adorable. _

_And he would care for him, always. _

Dan looked at Scotty, then shot his head back down, and began to suck at the thin skin on his hips.

Scott groaned, eyes shutting, his hands tugging at the sheets and he felt the absence of the material and the breath of Dan on his hardness. 

“Woah,” 

Scott opened his eyes, he’d never heard Dan so intrigued in his life. 

“Shocked?” Asked Scott. 

“You have big dick energy I’m not shocked.”

“What?” Scott chuckled.

“You’re young but such a grandad at the same time.” 

“Just shush,” 

“Alright.” 

Scott relaxed back, his head meeting the pillow once again. 

Suddenly an unusual warmth became present, Scott looked down and-

Out of Scott’s mouth came the loudest, deepest moan. Dan bobbed his head up and down, Scott thrusted his hips up, ever so slightly, he couldn’t ever hurt Dan. But shit he was good at this. 

“Dan I’m gunna fucking cum in seconds at this rate..” 

Dan replied with a quick flick of his tongue, which had Scott craving for more.

“Shit, more of that, shit..” He Said breathlessly, massaging Dan’s fluffy hair. Scott felt the back of his throat and he could scream. But he didn’t. That would definitely wake everyone up. Although, at this point, he really didn’t give a shit if it did. They could listen to how fucking sexy the newbie Daniel James is. How fucking good he was at sucking. How fucking good he was at taking Scott in so well. Holy shit. 

The orgasm had caught up with Scott, he managed to scramble words together but it was too late- 

”Fuck!” Scott groaned, but Dan didn’t flinch or pull away quickly, he took it, well, like a champ..

Dan sat up, licking his lips clean, smirking. 

“Dan”

”Scott.”

Scott had seemed to have fallen from his cloud nine, hitting the ground hard. 

“Oh my god,” Scott pulled up his Calvin’s.

”What?” Dan chuckled.

”Dan, you’ve just sucked me off.” 

“Yeah?” 

“You ever done that?”

Dan blushed, “Tried it with a mate once.” 

“Do you, um, regret it?” 

“No, it was fun.” 

Something stung Scott. Something hurt him in that moment. 

“But you have a girlfriend?”

Dan shrugged, “We’ll be alright.”

Scott felt a guilt pang inside of him, but it seemed like Dan couldn’t give a shit. He didn’t like this side of him. He didn’t like it.

”You just-

“I know what I did Scotty. Want it again?” 

”But what about-

“I’ll sort it out.” 

“What do you mean you’ll sort it out?”

”Scotty, stop! Enjoy the moment yeah?”

”Dan, but-

“Shush, just trust me on this, okay?” 

“Okay.”

Dan moved forward, placing himself next to him, tucking himself in the sheets, “Kill the lights, would ya?” 

“Dan-

“Cuddling me doesn’t harm you, does it?”

”I never said it did.”

”Then do it.” 

Scott killed the lights, but definitely not his mind. 

What the fuck had he got himself into? 


	5. Chapter 5

Scott could say that he had accomplished a lot in his life so far. However, Scott had never; woke up so early, sprinted out of a hotel room so fast but closed the door behind him so quietly and precisely, than this morning.

He didn’t even want to think about last night. He didn’t even want to think about Dan and how adorable yet provocative he could be. It was evident by now where Scott stood in the realm of emotions; and he was definitely in the clouds with bunnies. His feelings so tender and pure. Yet he couldn’t do anything with them, well, he most definitely could, if he so wished. At this point, he wanted to abandon them, leave them to rust.

Dan has a girlfriend.

Dan has cheated on his girlfriend with you. 

Scott’s conscious continued to hammer on at him. His morals had a knife to his throat. His guilt slammed him in the chest, over and over. Until he relaxed back onto the cool, white sheets:

and cried his heart out for the rest of the morning. 

As long as he appeared normal for training; no one could find out about this. 

~

*knock* *knock*

The clock beside him read 7:30 am.

“Crap,” Daniel rubbed his face, he’d woken up late. 

*knock* *knock*

”Alright!” Dan was not prepared for that shout to come from his mouth; his throat hurt at that. 

He went to the door wrapped in his duvet, worried that if he took any more time the annoying prick would knock again, fuelling his grumpiness further. 

“All right bud?” 

It was Marcus.  How embarrassing. 

”Hi.” Was all that Dan said. 

Marcus chuckled, “Why d’ya look like dat? That’s not your training kit.” 

Daniel gulped, “Slept in.”

”Naughty that, James.” Jesse’s annoyingly pretty face appeared. Dan’s cheeks grew impossibly redder.

”Um. I’m going to get my kit on now.” Said Dan, turning away from the door.

”We’ll be waiting for ya.” Said Jesse.

”Creeps.” Dan mumbled. 

”What was that?” Asked Marcus. 

“Nothing.” Said Dan, the door thankfully closing behind him. 

I can’t even get a morning wank in the shower now that those two idiots are stood right outside. They’d probably enjoy listening to it anyway.. 

Dan’s hair became super fluffy with the hairdryer; he was in dire need of a haircut. 

A spontaneous thought of Scott bubbled in his mind, but Dan couldn’t face it. It wasn’t due to regret, or any of that nonsense. It was the fact that they had got to that stage of intimacy rather quickly. That isn’t normal for Dan to dive in the deep end, but he jumped first. Scott just followed in after him. He couldn’t believe how horny he’d got. How turned on and sensual he’d got. With Scott fucking McTominay. Dan didn’t even think if he actually was gay, he just liked Scott but that fucked with his head. He was confused at, well, himself. That side of him that blossomed last night was someone that never was enlighten when with his girlfriend. He wasn’t sure if he liked that side of him. 

Perhaps he’d have to go in those deep waters again, again and maybe again, until he found an answer or a part of an answer at least. 

Tonight?

Dan himself couldn’t see an issue with it. 

It was Scott he had to get through. And that may take a lot of graft. Which Dan wasn’t sure he could provide. 

The first mission was talking to him at breakfast. Which was found to be extremely difficult as Scott was avoiding him completely. Dan had eyes on him throughout breakfast, and when Scott got up to go to the breakfast bar; it was the perfect opportunity. 

“Morning,” Dan spoke, though it seemed his words didn’t journey all the way to the scotsman’s ears. As he continued at the drinks machine; acting like Dan hadn’t said anything at all.

Dan wasn’t having any of it, he stepped closer:

“Ignoring me now, are we?” 

Scott had the cheek to smirk, still no reply. 

“Scott.” Said Dan, as his annoyance slowly transpired through the tone of his voice. 

No answer. 

Dan had never moved so fast in his life; he grabbed a dozen sugar cubes (as many that he could get) and dropped them into Scott’s tea.

“Oi!” Scott was too slow to prevent this stupidity. 

At last, he speaks! 

“What you gunna do, Scotty?” Dan chuckled.

“You’re a dick.” 

“Don’t ignore me then.”

“I wasn’t ignoring you!” Scott spoke quietly.

“Yes, you were..”

“You’re not making this any easier for me.” 

“What?”

“Can we talk? Please? Not here, in front of everyone...”

Dan bit his lip,  what was on Scott’s mind? 

“Dan?”

“Oh-“ Dan rather obviously shook his head, 

“Yes, sure.” 

“Daydreaming?” Scott chuckled, waking past the shorter man he ruffled his hair. 

“Hey!” 

~

The two ended up in what looked like an old dining hall. Scott placed himself on the nearest table, he was surprised it didn’t collapse under him, it looked that old. Dan just stood in front of him; his eyes following the room around again and again. It was evident he was nervous. An old clock tick filled up the room whilst Scott conjured up the right words:

“So,” The two said in union. They each went bright red. 

“Um,” Scott coughed, “To be honest, I wasn’t expected for us to-well-“ Scott scratched his head, “Go so far..”

“Do you, uh, regret it?” Dan asked, pulling an awkward face. 

“No-I mean-nah I don’t. It’s just, you have a girlfriend..”

“That isn’t your problem though Scotty.” 

“It’s yours though!” 

“Like I said, I’ll sort it out.” 

“So what do we now do then?” 

Dan moved closer, Scott places a hand on his chest:

“We should head back, going out on the grounds soon.”

“Spend a minute at least with me.” 

Scott’s hand, instead of pushing him away, pulled him into a warm embrace. The lips moved together sloppily, just what Dan wanted.

It wasn’t that hard after all , Dan thought. 


End file.
